


Salvation

by squishymochi (konekonyan)



Category: HIStory - 離我遠一點 | HIStory: Stay Away from Me (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i didn't finish the other story and wrote its ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekonyan/pseuds/squishymochi
Summary: One of the endings I had in mind for my other story, 'Never Stay Away', which tells the story of Feng He and Cheng Qing after they got back together.They've been separated for so many years. What could possibly happen next?
Relationships: Cheng Qing/Feng He
Kudos: 10





	Salvation

'So, how's everyone? Today is quite special, isn't it?'

The Cheng Qing on livescreen looked every bit as attractive as he did when he was a teenage heartthrob, strutting on stage amidst the cheers of the crowd. Feng He sat still; his step brother and ex lover still had the ability to make himself gravitate and focus solely on him. Every time he saw Cheng Qing, it felt as though the centre of his world shifted to him and nothing else mattered.

'Baba, it's Cheng Qing shu shu!'

Feng He picked up the little girl and put her on his lap.

'Yes, bao er. Let's watch him perform, ok?'

The Cheng Qing on television continued addressing his fans for a moment. The hole in his heart seemed to gnaw at the edges. Though Cheng Qing may have lost the boyish looks of his youth, he has matured into a fine man. It wasn't fair how time only seemed to enhance Cheng Qing. His eyes which burnt wildly have only morphed - into more intense and controlled pools of molten lava. Feng He could feel an unbidden stir in the back of his mind.

'So today, as I was saying, is Qixi. It holds special meaning to me. You know why?'

The crowd roared. Feng He waited with bated breath.

'20 years ago, I met my greatest love on this very day. It was a chance encounter and though we have already parted - and it's been 10 years - I still hold feelings for him. We are still close, but - so far apart.'

Feng He bit his lips. It wasn't what he was thinking, was it? He hoped that his daughter won't feel him shaking.

His little girl stared on, enraptured with her uncle.

'Normally, I'd, of course, sing my own songs but this time, I want to do a cover. I dedicate this song for the ones we have loved, am in love... And will always be in love with. I hope that he will always... Will always be happy.'

The tinkle of the piano filled Feng He's eyes with hot tears. It was Mayday's 'Here, after us'.

Thoughts hit like a freight train to Feng He listening to Cheng Qing's voice. 

_No, time never did heal anything._

_Don't, Cheng Qing, it hurts._

_Don't look so full of pain._

_I still remember, every promise, every touch as if it were yesterday._

_I still keep our ring._

_It's always with me._

'Baba, why are you shaking? Why are you crying?' the little girl grew frantic, trying to comfort her father who was lost in his own world. 

_Cheng Qing, I'm never free._

_You sing, wishing for my happiness but you are in every part of me, under my skin._

_I carry your brand on my soul everywhere I go._

_And I don't want to be free._

_The times that we were together are shining beacons in my life and nothing can ever eclipse that._

_Cheng Qing, don't look so sad, it pains me too._

_Cheng Qing... Cheng Qing, please, don't show such a pained expression._

The velvety voice of Cheng Qing seemed to engulf the living room, leaving no escape from the surge of memories that assaulted Feng He. 

_That mistaken letter from Meng Meng, that first kiss..._

_Nights spent in each other's embrace; Cheng Qing, that was when I felt truly alive._

_I loved how you'd often stick close to me._

_It took me awhile to get used to it but eventually it seemed like we moulded together into one new being and it was no longer awkward._

_Each kiss, each touch was never enough._

_Why did that incident have to happen?_

The music blaring from the speakers changed keys, signalling the bridge. 

_No Cheng Qing, believing that another us is happy isn't enough._   
_No, don't cry, don't cry!_

The little girl was panicking even further when her father started sobbing. She beat her tiny fists on her father, anything to stop him from being so upset.

On screen, Cheng Qing's face was streaked with tears. His voice broke with the last word, coming out in a mangled warble. Cheng Qing covered his face, and when he took off his hands, Cheng Qing the professional was back, smiling and waving to the cheering crowd; though his red rimmed eyes told another story.

'Baba! Baba!' the little girl was screaming. 

_Cheng Qing,_

_Cheng Qing is hurt._

_Cheng Qing is crying._

_I... I can't..._

_I can't go to him._

_But... I need to._

When he came to his senses, he found his daughter hugging him and crying.

'Oh bao er, come on, don't cry.'

'Baba, baba... are you okay? Did I do something bad?' sniffled the girl, burying her face in his shoulder.

His daughter's words were chains squeezing around Feng He's aching chest. He was duty bound to his daughter but his heart, it had been given to Cheng Qing long ago on a grassy field in winter when he asked him to move back with him.

This time, his blood didn't howl at him to do the right thing. It sung for Cheng Qing.

'Bao Er?'

'Yes baba?'

'Can you promise baba something?'

At the little girl's nod, he continued, 'I'm going to go out for a while. Don't tell mama what happened, ok?'

The little girl nodded. She'd do anything to ensure her baba was happy.

The door, as if by magic, clicked open.

'Go to your mom, ok?'

Feng He sat up straight. 

_Time to go._

\---

Cheng Qing opened the door of the apartment and shuffled in. He wondered what was it that possessed him to choose that song to perform today. He felt utterly drained mentally. Flicking on the light, he nearly flattened himself against the wall upon seeing a figure on the sofa.

He received a second shock to see it was his step-brother and previous lover.

'Ge...' Cheng Qing still found it hard to form words around him. They have never met each other in private. Not since the Incident happened. 'What, what are you doing here?'

It was hard to fathom what Feng He was doing here. Cheng Qing gulped. ' _So close... I can touch him.'_

'Mom gave me the keys. Now, tell me, tell me... Who was that song for?' exclaimed Feng He, drawing his hands into fists, digging his fingernails into his palms in a bid to keep his composure.

'What song?' Cheng Qing played dumb.

'You sung it on bloody live TV. Now just tell me so I can... I can...' Feng He collected himself, trying to blink away the forming tears.

'So you can... What?' encouraged Cheng Qing, moving closer to Feng He.

'So I know whether I should tell you that I still love you or not!' Feng He burst out, grabbing onto Cheng Qing.

And just like that, with such a simple statement, the abyss in Cheng Qing's heart started to seem a little less dark.

'Can you... Repeat that... Again?' said a dazed Cheng Qing.

'I love you, and I still love you. Every day, every minute, every second, I can only think about you. I thought my heart could bear it if I were to just see you from afar but no, I can't. I saw you up there, Cheng Qing, and perhaps it's presumptuous, but you were hurting. I couldn't let it be... I love you,' finished Feng He grabbing hold of Cheng Qing and burying his face in Cheng Qing's chest. The familiar smell of musk and warm sandalwood assaulted his senses. He breathed in deeply, afraid that if he didn't, he'll never get the chance again.

Cheng Qing looked down at the shaking figure. His beloved is back. He wrapped his arms around Feng He, holding on tight. Stroking his beloved's neck, he uttered quietly, 'The song's for you.'

Cheng Qing hesitated a moment before continuing, 'Because I decided to give up on you.'

Everything halted. If hearts could plummet and shatter to pieces, Feng He's heart did. He supposes he deserved it anyway. He gathered all his courage to push Cheng Qing away but to no avail. 10 years ago was the last time he could even hug Cheng Qing and now, to hear these words... they were a bitter pill to swallow.

'After so long of waiting for you, pining for you, I thought that it was time. It was suffering just thinking about how you're married with a child and have obviously moved on; while I'm here, stuck in a time and place that doesn't seem to move forward. I thought that all I wanted is just your happiness. And I also thought that I can let you go,' Cheng Qing paused.

'But now that you're here, I can't,' murmured Cheng Qing. He squeezed Feng He tighter, afraid that this time, if he let go, there would be no second chance.

Neither knew who initiated the kiss. Each soft press of lips conveyed messages of wonder, trust and love. Each kiss, each slide of the hands, acted upon seasoned practice, fanning fires from long forgotten embers.

Feng He inhaled sharply when Cheng Qing clawed at his side, pressing down against his sensitive lower back. Carding his fingers in Cheng Qing's hair; tugging lightly at the roots; he pushed back into the kiss, eliciting a groan from Cheng Qing.

A short hitch of breath from Feng He was utter music to Cheng Qing's ears. His hands stroked Feng He's neck, tracing over bumpy collarbones under Feng He's shirt before unbuttoning the topmost one.

Fumbling and stumbling to the shower, Feng He managed a short breathless laugh as Cheng Qing hit his heel against the edge of the coffee table. As Cheng Qing winced, Feng He sneaked the opportunity to placate him with a kiss.

_One... Two... Three..._

Under deft fingers, buttons were freed. Under determined hands, a t-shirt came off. Feng He backed Cheng Qing against the cool marble sink, nipping every inch in a reassurance that his lover was real. The years have carved away the smooth lines of their youth, leaving behind weathered men in its finish. Both of them knew that there was no way things could ever be the same but yet, inexplicably, here it is: their feelings - still whole and yearning for the other.

Belt buckles clinked as they fell to the floor. Feng He caressed the sharp hip bones, marvelling at how defined they were after so many years.

'Hey, eyes up here,' teased Cheng Qing.

Looking up to the affectionately amused eyes, Feng He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by his feelings. All the years. What could have been.

'Qing, I - '

He was cut short with a hard kiss.

'Don't say a word.'

Feng He bit his lip and nodded. Circling his arms around Cheng Qing's waist, he let himself be guided to the shower.

Sandalwood and citrus perfumed the misty air as Feng He lathered up the shower gel. He began cleansing Cheng Qing, gently rubbing his hands all over, pressing and massaging the sore spots he knew Cheng Qing would have. Once in awhile, his hands would be guided over to some new spots.

'Hey, put some more pressure there,' groaned Cheng Qing.

'Damn it, you're so spoilt,' Feng He murmured fondly, kneading the trapezius with a firmer pressure.

'Oh really?' growled Cheng Qing softly, sliding his arms around Feng He's sides, backing him against the shower wall. 'So, if I were to do this, it's ok right?' Without waiting for an answer, Cheng Qing kissed Feng He forcefully.

After some time, they wiped each other gently, ensuring the other was as dry as possible. Occasionally the towel would be used as a tool to draw the other close, exchanging more kisses.

It wasn't too long till Cheng Qing straddled Feng He, kissing him on the bed. He was feeling pretty much on top of his world, both literally and figuratively.

The room echoed with breathless gasps and moans. Every kiss from Feng He on Cheng Qing's body was a balm to soothe the empty space he left. Cheng Qing felt that the wound created by Feng He didn't sting as much now; it throbbed but he ignored it. Now is not the time to dwell on it.

It wasn't long before Cheng Qing felt a kittenish swipe on his closed lips. He parted them, only to be engulfed in an erotic pushing game of tongues, wetness and _heat_. How he missed this. There was no doubt that his beloved was just as excited at him. Cheng Qing sought out each familiar spot, dragging his tongue against the top of Feng He's palate, coaxing out more of his beloved's moans.

'Qing... I want... I want...' gasped Feng He, bucking up against Cheng Qing.

'En... wait awhile.'

Cheng Qing moved, rummaging about in the bedside drawer, withdrawing a black tube.

'Wait, not that... yet.. ' Feng He peppered kisses as he made his way down to Cheng Qing's groin.

Cheng Qing watched on as his beloved lavished kisses on his stomach; before nearly blinding him when he took in his whole cock in one go.

Feng He nearly choked. It had been awhile since he got together with another man or anyone for that matter. He was slightly out of practice but he still remembered that if he swirled lightly _here_ and gripped firmly just _so,_ that was Cheng Qing's favourite. And as if in confirmation, he felt a slight shudder and sudden grip on the back of his neck.

'Come,' ordered Cheng Qing.

Who was Feng He to resist?

Pressing Feng He firmly against the bed, Cheng Qing swallowed Feng He's gasps as their cocks touched.

Squeezing some of the lube onto his hand, he warmed it first before reaching down to grasp their cocks together.

The first awkward glide nearly made Feng He sob. 

_Cheng Qing is here._

_Cheng Qing is still here._

_I created all this but he is still here..._

_Loving the fuck-up I am._

'Baby, are you okay?'

Feng He took a shaky breath and nodded.

The world passed in a haze of red: Lips trailing blazing paths across chests; Skin radiating with a fervent ardour as they writhed on the bed, arm around each other in reassurance, giving a steady comfort amidst the blaze of the moment. Feng He's hand soon joined Cheng Qing's, giving fuel to the immense heat, causing the squelching sounds to increase in degrees . With a passionate groan and grip on each other's waist, the inferno culminated; mellowing down to glowing embers.

Cheng Qing knew his heart was gone the moment he saw Feng He smiling foolishly at him. There was still a slight ambivalence in his heart that he may lose his beloved again but for now, for now they are together.

And that's all he needed.

\---------------

**Author's Note:**

> Small fact: I published this on Qixi, 2017 following my time.
> 
> I feel so sad that there's not going to be a 2nd season for these two. XD Anyway, this oneshot is written while heavily influenced by Wu Yue Tian's/Mayday's 'Here, After Us 後來的我們'. I do recommend at least reading through the lyrics of the song before reading it! Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
